


A Saturday Night

by X_WantedCriminal_X



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boredom, First Meetings, Fluff, Frank has no life, Funny, Gerard does weird art, M/M, Neighbors, One Shot, Short, Sweet, gerard is a sweetheart, its a Saturday, kinda cute, mentions of excessive masturbation, no smut sorry, starts off somewhat depressing but is actually not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WantedCriminal_X/pseuds/X_WantedCriminal_X
Summary: Frank somehow doesn’t notice that he has new neighbors...





	A Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> This is just a little something I wrote a while ago. Didn’t think I would post it but I liked re-reading it today so why not put it up haha. Enjoy!!

It’s a chilly Saturday night.

Frank can faintly hear the drunken laughter coming from the bar at the corner of the street. People seem to be out and about, mingling in the otherwise quiet neighborhood. Hell, he can even hear his bitchy neighbors, they seem to be hosting some sort of event as he can hear people walking around above his apartment and the occasional thumps on his ceiling.

Things feel as if he is intentionally being left out of them tonight.

Maybe its just one of those days where Frank is being a moody piece of shit or maybe it is the fact that he has no one to spend his Saturday night with, but it feels depressing anyways.

He has spent the entire day in bed, not feeling in any way motivated to get up and do something productive with his time. So what he does is, he keeps his body nestled in his warm blankets in his comfortable bed and reads. Reading has always been his best friend, especially on days like this, but even reading can get too much once you do it for hours on one end.

He sighs and drops his book on his lap, looking out the window to the dimly lit street and the people huddled around the bar.

After hours of hearing other peoples music, from the bar, from his downstairs neighbors and from the cars that are passing by, he is completely fed up with any kind of dance music.

He would usually listen to something heavy, metal or punk, or maybe punk rock, but he isn’t exactly feeling it. He opts for some of the other songs that he enjoys that are softer, more calming, mostly acoustic covers.

He then makes the mistake of checking his phone. His social media feeds are full of people doing things, his friends outside, some going to shows, some on a date with their significant others and so on.

That’s when the utter feeling of gloom sets in.

He would normally drink to force himself to do something but he only feels more pathetic at the idea of drinking alone in his apartment.

\+ + +

Hours seem to be dragging on and on and by the time there is an unexpected knock on his door, he has successfully masturbated for the third time that day.

He grogilly gets up off of his couch and makes his way around the tiny apartment to get the door, he doesn't even check to see who it is.

"Hi there!" He is met with a guy that looks around his age, jet black hair, greenish eyes and a dazzling smile across his face.

Frank frowns as he tries to figure out if he is still watching porn or if there is really an extremely hot guy on his doorstep way past an appropriate time of the day to be knocking on people's doors.

"Um, sorry to bother you, I just- I mean, I saw that your light was on and I kinda- I just,"

Ok, Frank was pretty sure the guy was real as he watched him fidget awkwardly.

"No, no, sorry. My bad! Hey there, what can I do for you?" He asked swiftly, trying to make up for his intense staring. The guy seemed to relax.

"Ah yes, I kind of- Well I dropped somethig from the upstairs balcony into yours, I was just wondering if it is ok to, you know just-" Instead of finishing the sentence with normal words the guy opts for making some sort of gesture with his hands.

At first, Frank just finds himself stupidly gawking at the gesture. His brain feels fucking dead from staying in bed, avoiding all human contact and masturbating all day.

After an embarrasingly long moment of Frank's brain processing the new information he decided to reply.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah of course. Come in please." He invites the guy in without second thought into his dump of an apartment. He should have just told him to wait outside for just a sec for him to quicly fetch the thing. He mentally slapped himself for his incapibility to make rational decisions around hot guys.

It seemed to be okay though as the black haired stranger awkwardly lingered near the door.

Frank walked him up to the messy ass kitchen leading out to the balcony.

As soon as the door was opened the noise of laughter and thumping music filled the air, both from downstairs and the bar.

Frank kind of expected the fallen object to be maybe a towel or a necklace or bracelet or whatever but he was faced with literally an entire pillow fort stewn all around his balcony. He couldn't help but snort a little when he saw the amount of pillows.

"Dude, what are you guys even doing up there?" He asked as he helped the stranger move the pillows inside and all the way to the entrace of the apartment, near the door.

"Ah well, my brother and I are moving in today and him and his friends thought it was a smart idea to throw all my pillows outside."

Frank laughed at that. What kind of brother does that?

They had to make a few more rounds to carry everything, so Frank kept up the small talk as they worked.

"Wow, so we are neighbours now? I didn't even notice the other guys moving out!"

"Ah well, we are renting with furniture so maybe that's why you didn't really hear them moving out."

"Hm, could be." He mused as they picked up the remainder of the pillows. "Why do you even need so many pillows?" Frank asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I originally bought them to make an art piece out of, but then I started really enjoying them because you can just fill a small room with it and have a comfortable space to sit around in or even get a makeshift bed out of them if you have someone over. Also they are nice to have around the bed for cuddling purposes. Many reasons!"

Frank couldn't help but laugh at that. This guy was not only hot but also somehow cute as all hell and now they get to be neighbours too? Frank must have just fallen asleep after his third orgasm.

He opened the door and let him out with a handful of pillows.

"Here, let me help you," He offered, picking up as many pillows as he could fit in his arms and grabbing his keys on his way out.

They then carried all the stuff one floor up and dumped all of it in front of the door.

"Thank you so much and sorry for bothering you so late,"

"Nah, don't worry about it. It was nice meeting you...?" He realized he didn't even ask the guys name. Fucking incapibility to make rational decisions around hot guys.

"It's Gerard. Gerard Way. And it was nice meeting you too," He said with a questioning gaze directing the same question at Frank.

"Frank Iero" He replied and shook the other's hand, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
